tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Fast and the Furriest
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''The Fast and the Furriest' (Die Schnellen und die Pelzigsten) ist die erste Hälfe der fünften Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Ein Spitzbube auf SpritztourEines Abends will Donatello seinen Brüdern seine neueste Konstruktion vorstellen: Den Turtle Tank. Doch als er zur Präsentation den Vorhang lüftet, ist zu seiner Bestürzung das Gefährt gar nicht mehr da! Ohne ihr Wissen hat sich ausgerechnet ihr Meister Splinter den Wagen unter den Nagel gerissen und macht damit eine wilde Spritztour durch die Straßen von New York. thumb|200px|Schwierige ErmittlungenDa sie hinter dieser unerfreulichen Sache den Angriff eines Feindes vermuten, beginnen die Turtles umgehend zu recherchieren. Da sie annehmen, dass nur jemand mit intimen Kenntnissen über die Lage und das Layout ihres Heims den Diebstahl vollziehen konnte, fällt der erste Verdacht der Turtles auf ihre langjährige Freundin April. Gegen diese voreilige Anschuldigung legt April mit ihrem Baseballschläger jedoch einen so vehementen Protest ein, dass die Vier ihre Ermittlungen nun auf andere ihnen bekannte Kreise in die Unterstadt verlagern. Doch trotz dem Charme, den Leonardo ausspielt, und den Drohungen Donatellos lassen sich die Einheimischen nicht beeindrucken und werfen die Turtles kurzerhand wieder hinaus. thumb|left|200px|Eine unwahrscheinliche FreundschaftErst draußen fällt Donatello ein, dass er ein "Einkaufswagenprotokoll" in den Bordcomputer des Turtle Tanks einprogrammiert hat, und er aktiviert das Programm, so dass der Wagen durch eine Radsperre zum Stehen gebracht wird. Beim Versuch, den Wagen wieder in Gang zu bringen, wird Splinter ausgerechnet von Meat Sweats aufgestöbert und zum "Abendessen" eingeladen - wobei Meat Sweats bewusst verschweigt, dass er Splinter (der Meat Sweats nicht kennt) dabei zum Nachtisch verarbeiten möchte. Die Turtles, die gerade am Ort des Geschehens eintreffen, werden Zeuge, wie Meat Sweats ihren Vater in seinen Laster einsteigen lässt und davonfährt, und nehmen unverzüglich die Verfolgung ihres Feindes auf. thumb|200px|Street-ChasingMeat Sweats hält schließlich seinen Wagen in einer abgelegenen Ecke an, um sich Splinter in aller Ruhe vorzuknöpfen. Doch als Splinter ihm erzählt, dass die Turtles - mit denen Meat Sweats ja bereits einmal aneinandergeraten ist - seine Söhne sind, und Meat Sweats bemerkt, wie die Vier draußen gerade auftauchen, gerät Splinter in Panik und tritt mit Meat Sweats als unfreiwilligen Helfer die Flucht an, um sich Donatellos Zorn über den frechen Diebstahls des Tanks zu entziehen. Die Turtles besteigen daraufhin den Turtle Tank und heften sich den Flüchtigen an den Fersen. thumb|left|200px|Die BestrafungNun beginnt eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd quer durch New York, bei der Donatello die Waffensysteme, die er in den Tank eingebaut hat, stolz ihren Jungferneinsatz erleben lässt. Als die Turtles sich an Meat Sweats' Wagen festhängen, beginnt dieser die Mutanten, die er für seine kulinarischen Verdrehungen eingefangen hat, gegen die Turtles einzusetzen; doch die Turtles können ihn erfolgreich austricksen. Der ganzen Aufregung überdrüssig, wirft Meat Sweats Splinter schließlich aus dem Wagen und macht sich davon. Und so wird Splinter vom erzürnten Donatello zur Strafe dazu verdonnert, sich eine schier endlose Reihe von wissenschaftlichen Dokumentationsserien im Fernsehen anzuschauen. Produktionsfehler *Obwohl diese Episode zuerst ausgestrahlt wurde, spielt sie in der Kontinuität der Serie erst nach der Folge "Minotaur Maze", weil die Turtles dort dem Yokai Pizza Parlor und Señor Hueso zum ersten Mal begegnen, in dieser jedoch bereits mit beiden vertraut sind. Zitate * Meat Sweats: Söhne? Was sind sie? Geschwätzige Opossums? Splinter: Nein, nein, nein. Schildkröten. Meat Sweats: [stutzt; sieht die Turtles draußen näherkommen] Schildkröten? Rot, Blau, Orange und Lila? Splinter: Hey, du kennst ja sogar ihre Namen! Meat Sweats: Ja. Und sie sind gerade draußen, und sie sehen köstlich aus. Splinter: [schreckt auf] WAS?!? Wir müssen sofort weg! Sie dürfen nicht herausfinden, dass ich den Panzer gestohlen habe! [wuchtet Meat Sweats auf den Fahrersitz] Meat Sweats: Was machst du da, du verrückte alte Sau?! Splinter: Du steuerst, ich trete die Pedale! Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)